


Kings of the Night

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: The Smutty Musketeers [7]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asshole Spanking, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Collar, Dark!Athos, Dark!Musketeers, Dark!Porthos, Dark!Treville, Death, Forced Voyeurism, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Mentions of Rape, Mind Break, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Panic Attack, Rimming, Sadism, Spanking, dark!Aramis, slight blood play, slight non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>d’Artagnan is trying to find a serial killer that has been leaving a trial of bodies behind, he gets frustrated and goes to get coffee from his favorite shop owned by his favorite trio, but he might just end up as the next victim. This is super dark (my darkest ever) and intense so be warned</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kings of the Night

“Ugh I can’t find the connection!” d’Artagnan ran his hands through his hair, messing it up in his frustration. 

“You’ve been staring at that board for weeks now d’Artagnan, go get a coffee or something. Just take a break before you go insane.” Rochefort placed his hands on d’Artagnan’s shoulders.

“I guess I could use a break.” d’Artagnan agreed, shoulder slumping under his superior’s hands, closing his eyes as the man started to gently massage his shoulders and neck. His head was throbbing and his eyes were burning, every time he closed his eyes he saw the photos of the dead men and woman, all where killed in violent ways. They had numerous cuts all over their bodies, loosing large amounts of blood before their throats were slit, the worst part was they were each were brutally raped while they were bleeding out. d’Artagnan shuddered, not able to understand how people could do something like this.

“Are you going to the Garrison?” Treville asked as d’Artagnan passed him in the hallway.

“Aramis makes a mean espresso and I think I really need that right now.” d’Artagnan smiled briefly at the sight of the Captain who looked at him with an interesting expression on his face that he couldn’t place and to be honest he was too exhausted to really look too much into it.

“Just be careful alright?” Treville clapped his shoulder as d’Artagnan walked past him.

“I will, thanks Captain!” d’Artagnan waved at Treville from over his shoulder not noticing that the man was now dialing someone on his phone. 

d’Artagnan flipped his collar up to ward off the wind of the night, he shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked the familiar path towards the Garrison Coffee House that was owned and run by his friends Athos, Aramis and Porthos. He frowned when he saw that the shop was closed and that prompted him to check his phone for the time and was startled to see it was 3am! He let out a sigh of depression before adjusting his path so he could find someplace that was 24/7 and served coffee, he knew this was going to be another all-nighter to try to get some sort of lead on who was the killer and who may be next. 

d’Artagnan was so lost in thought as he walked, he didn’t even notice where he was going until he bumped into someone else.

“Oh I’m sorry! I wasn’t watching where I was…Aramis?” d’Artagnan looked up, suddenly snapped out of his train of thought. 

“d’Artagnan, it’s not safe to be wandering around at night alone.” Aramis scolded his friend lightly with a sly smile on his face.

“Yeah, I know I just needed coffee.” d’Artagnan said sheepishly before he blinked at Aramis’ face and reached his hand up slowly, rubbing his cheek with his index finger in confusion.

“Aramis… Is this blood?” d’Artagnan asked slowly being able to smell the cooper tone from the stain on both Aramis’ cheek and his finger. 

“It is we have something we want to show you d’Artagnan.” Aramis wrapped his fingers around d’Artagnan’s wrist and Aramis tugged d’Artagnan down the road and took a few turns ignoring d’Artagnan’s protests and struggles. 

“Aramis, hey Aramis!” d’Artagnan shouted at his friend, but his words fell on deaf ears as he was tugged into a darken alleyway before suddenly Aramis pulled him forward. Aramis pressed his front to d’Artagnan’s back, arms crossover his torso and resting his chin on d’Artagnan’s shoulder.

“Look d’Artagnan.” Aramis whispered low in d’Artagnan’s ear making him shiver and he took in the sight before him his stomach turning violently.

Porthos and Athos were covered in blood splatter; a knife glinting from Athos’ gloved hand and Porthos was dropping a dead, naked man onto the alley’s ground. 

“d’Artagnan.” Athos smiled at the sight of the younger man trapped in Aramis’ arms. 

“You, oh god you are the ones who have been doing all this?” d’Artagnan choked out, forcing himself not to vomit at the sight of the man’s guts spilling out onto the ground and blood coating his thighs, the end of a metal pipe was sticking out from between his ass cheeks. d’Artagnan had to close his eyes, not wanting to see anything else. 

“Don’t look away pet, we did all of this for you after all.” Porthos’ large, sticky with blood fingers cupped his chin forcefully making d’Artagnan’s eyes flew open in confusion. 

“What do you mean?” d’Artagnan asked in a small voice, flinching back as Porthos fingers slid over his face, leaving trails of blood in its wake. 

“Don’t you recognize him?” Aramis asked.

“I don’t want to look.” d’Artagnan whispered refusing to look at the mangled form of the man by Athos’ feet. 

“Look d’Artagnan, memorize his face.” Athos ordered and d’Artagnan couldn’t stop his eyes from looking at Athos and the dead man. 

“Monsieur Bonacieux.” d’Artagnan breathed out in shock, the man was an abusive bastard and had hurt his best friend Constance so much that she had left town to try to heal at home with her parents. He missed her terribly and had been punched and threatened by Bonacieux when the man found him after Constance left, blaming him for her leaving him. 

“He hurt you, we were not going to stand for that.” Aramis said darkly. 

“The connection… Was me?” d’Artagnan breathed out in horrified realization. 

“Of course pet, we would never kill just for anyone.” Porthos said in a soothing voice. 

“I don’t, I can’t.” d’Artagnan felt himself start to panic and the alley walls started to close in on him. He vaguely heard his name being called and being told to breath before darkness consumed him completely. 

~~/~~

d’Artagnan moaned lowly as he slowly came back into consciousness, his head was throbbing as per usual after a panic attack. He peeled his eyes open to see he was in a dimly lit bedroom, he shifted and frowned hearing clinking of chains. He turned his head to the side still hazy and frowned at the sight of leather cuffs around his wrist, which was attached to metal chains that were keeping his arms stretched out to the side and attached to the headboard. Silk sheets were tucked around his naked form and they felt heavenly, but it confused him as he didn’t know anyone who had silk sheets and why was he naked?

“Here, drink this, slowly.” Aramis’ voice broke the silence in the room as a glass was placed at his lips. He parted his lips and sighed in relief as the cool liquid calmed his sore throat. When the glass was taken away, d’Artagnan looked around to see Aramis, Porthos and Athos all sitting on the large bed, looking at him intently. d’Artagnan sucked in a sharp breath when it all came rushing back and he started to hyperventilate again. 

“Breathe with me d’Artagnan, in… Out…” Athos’ voice cut through the panicked haze, hands on either side of d’Artagnan’s face and d’Artagnan did his best to follow Athos’ instructions. d’Artagnan wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but soon his breathing had evened out and his panic had receded.

“There you are pet, coming back to us.” Athos crooned, threading his fingers through d’Artagnan’s hair. 

“What do you want from me?” d’Artagnan whispered, terrified and curious of the answer. 

“We just want you d’Artagnan, we want to be with you.” Athos promised.

“We will never hurt you like that, you’re safe with us. We will never let you get hurt again.” Aramis ran his hand up d’Artagnan’s leg soothingly.

“We just want you here happy with us pet. We’ll be your Master’s soon enough.” Porthos rested his hand on d’Artagnan’s hip, rubbing circles there. 

“What do you mean?” d’Artagnan asked slowly before he gasped when the sheet was torn away from his body and Aramis spread his legs apart exposing him to the other three’s predatory gazes. 

“We’ve seen the looks you’ve given us d’Artagnan, don’t worry we feel the same way as you do.” Athos said knowingly. 

“We’ll take care of every need you have from now on pet.” Porthos promised as he leaned down and licked a stripe up d’Artagnan’s cock earning a gasp from their pet. 

“Please, not like this.” d’Artagnan pleaded, eyes wide as Porthos’ tongue teased his cock into full hardness. 

“We can’t risk you running away from us pet.” Athos tapped the leather cuffs, sounding amused at d’Artagnan’s pleading. 

“Athos, please let me go-ahhh.” d’Artagnan arched his back as Porthos’ mouth covered his erection and he almost came right then and there but he forced himself not to. 

“How does he taste Porthos?” Aramis plastered himself over Porthos’ back, watching intently as Porthos sucked d’Artagnan. 

“Better than I thought he would.” Porthos answered letting the hard cock pop out of his mouth and Aramis ducked down and covered the head with his mouth letting out a sound of pleasure.

“You’re right, but I bet he would taste better here.” Aramis said smugly as he flicked his tongue against d’Artagnan’s hole making the younger gasp and squirm to get away from the prodding appendage, but Porthos’ hands gripped his hips, stilling him and Aramis went to work.

“Please, stop.” d’Artagnan gasped as he felt Aramis’ tongue enter him, rolling and flicking at his inner walls, sending sparks over his body. 

“You could stop us if you wanted to, but you don’t want to do you pet? You want to be our good boy, our precious pet.” Athos crooned in d’Artagnan’s ear as his skilled fingers rolled, pinched and teased d’Artagnan’s nipples while he sucked at the skin behind d’Artagnan’s ear. 

“No, I don’t-ahhhh!” d’Artagnan gasped loudly as his eyes rolled up into his head when two fingers slid in beside Aramis’ tongue, pressing against that bundle of nerves that made his vision go white for a moment.

“Fuck I can’t wait any longer.” Porthos growled as he pulled his large, thick cock out of his pants and nudged Aramis out of the way. Aramis wiped his lips with the back of his hand and settled down to watch, palming his own cock through his jeans. Porthos wrapped d’Artagnan’s long legs around his waist and with one hard thrust he entered d’Artagnan’s slightly prepared hole and relished in the tight heat that was squeezing down on his cock. 

d’Artagnan screamed in pain, body trembling and tears running down his face as Porthos started to rock in and out of him, not minding the blood that was running down d’Artagnan’s thighs. Athos gripped d’Artagnan’s head and turned it to the side, pushing his own cock at the younger man’s lips. d’Artagnan hesitantly wrapped his lips around Athos’ cock and started to suck the best he could with Porthos ramming into him. 

“That’s good pet, you’re doing so good for your first time. That’s right; take them both, yes just that like. You’re such a good pet for us, so good for your masters.” Aramis cooed in d’Artagnan’s ear as he knelt by d’Artagnan’s free side, his cock hanging free of his jeans and he started to rub the head of his cock against d’Artagnan’s nipples, marking d’Artagnan’s chest with his pre-cum.

d’Artagnan squeezed his eyes shut as his cock twitched under the praise from one of the men he had a crush on as the other two he liked rocked their cocks into him. His mind was going hazy and he wasn’t sure if he should be fighting against them anymore, why did he not want this before? It feels so amazing, being full of their cocks, being used like this felt amazing, he was needed here and they wanted him so much.

Porthos’ cock slammed against his prostate as Athos thrusted his cock so far into his mouth, it brushed against the back of his throat and d’Artagnan let out another scream, this time of pleasure as sparks exploded behind his eye lids. Athos dragged his cock out of d’Artagnan’s mouth and looked down at the glassy look in his eyes and smirked pleased that d’Artagnan was finally accepting his fate. 

“What do you want pet?” Athos asked, dragging his wet cock down the side of d’Artagnan’s face. 

“More, please fuck me more Masters.” d’Artagnan begged prettily, arching his back causing the three to exchanged grins with each other. 

“You head him.” Aramis slapped Porthos’ firm ass getting a glare in return before the larger man pulled d’Artagnan’s legs up over his shoulders and started to move his hips faster and harder than before causing d’Artagnan to cry loudly in pleasure before he turned his head back to the side and eagerly took Athos back in his mouth. 

“Good boy.” Athos praised and d’Artagnan hummed around the cock pleased at the praise. 

Porthos let out a loud grunt as his hips pressed tightly against d’Artagnan’s as his cock throbbed inside of the younger man and he came hard inside of him, filling his ass to the brim with the hot liquid. d’Artagnan let out a cry around Athos’ cock as his own pulsed and shot his release over his own stomach and chest. 

“Fuck, he just came from being filled with my cum.” Porthos said in awe as he watched as Aramis ran his cock through the spatter of cum on d’Artagnan’s chest, using it as lube. 

“I told you he would be the perfect pet.” Aramis said knowingly as Porthos pulled out of d’Artagnan’s ass, his cum trailing down d’Artagnan’s thighs. Aramis wrapped one of d’Artagnan’s legs around his waist and the other over his shoulder before he thrusted into the used hole just as Athos gripped d’Artagnan’s head tightly as he came into the willing mouth. 

d’Artagnan moaned as he swallowed as much as he could, mindlessly grinding his hips against Aramis’. Athos pulled his cock out of d’Artagnan’s mouth and slapped his limp, sticky cock against d’Artagnan’s cheek listening to the younger man moan, tongue flicking over his lips to collect Athos’ cum that fell there. 

“Clean me up pet.” Porthos turned d’Artagnan’s head towards him and d’Artagnan stuck his tongue out and swirled it around Porthos’ flaccid and sticky cock enjoying the taste of his Master’s cum as Aramis thrusted deeper into him, he clenched down on Aramis’ cock earning a gasping swear from the man. 

Aramis gripped d’Artagnan’s legs tighter and his hips started to move faster making d’Artagnan groan and gasp around Porthos’ cock. His own cock was already back to full hardness and was bouncing against his stomach with every thrust that Aramis gave. 

“God his ass Athos.” Aramis gritted out as his back arched as he came, eyes squeezing shut as his cum joined Porthos’ inside of d’Artagnan and with a quick twist of Aramis’ hand d’Artagnan was arching violently in his cuffs as he came for the second time that night. He slumped down on the bed, his hands hanging loosely from the cuffs and head hazily as he watched Aramis pull out and he got the sense of emptiness but he blushed at the feeling of cum running out of his ass and down his thighs mixing with the blood from when Porthos first fucked him.

“I’ll have to try it out for myself then, a good pet is never done until his Master’s are, am I right boy?” Athos gripped d’Artagnan’s hair so they were eye to eye.

“Yes Master.” d’Artagnan lowered his gaze respectfully. 

“Please use me like the pet I am!” d’Artagnan begged, his mind completely broken and all that remained was the need for his Master’s. 

“He’s ours now men.” Athos said pleased as he released his hold on d’Artagnan’s hair and flipped d’Artagnan over so the younger man was on his knees, ass sticking up in the air and head pressing against the pillow, the chains and cuffs twisting with his body. Athos rubbed his cock between d’Artagnan’s ass cheeks, lubing his growing erection with the cum of the other two before he brought his hand down on d’Artagnan’s asshole making their pet cry out in pain and pleasure as they had both had been mixed together by now, he couldn’t tell the difference if he wanted to.

“Have to tighten your sloppy little hole up, Porthos and Aramis fucked you open and I always like fucking something a bit tighter.” Athos purred as he brought his hand down again making d’Artagnan press back against the burn. Athos pushed three fingers into d’Artagnan’s red hole and mercilessly spread them wide making d’Artagnan cry out.

“Good enough.” Athos shrugged his shoulders, wiping his fingers clean on the bed sheet before he adjusted himself between d’Artagnan’s legs and slammed his cock inside of d’Artagnan. Their pet arched his back and spread his legs wider as Athos ruthlessly pounded into him, not giving him a moments rest, Aramis and Porthos watched Athos fuck into their pet with pleased looks on their faces as they knelt on each side of d’Artagnan’s face, hands working their cocks over. 

“Gonna fill this tight ass of yours over and over again. You’re going to need it to live and you’re going to beg us to fuck you repeatedly like a good pet should.” Athos panted out as he pulled d’Artagnan’s hips back as he thrusted forwards, hitting against d’Artagnan’s prostate with every thrust. 

“We’ll train you up right so you can take our all three of our cocks without any pain, does that sound good boy?” Porthos breathed into d’Artagnan’s ear making him mewl at the idea of having all their cocks inside of him.

Athos groaned out loudly as d’Artagnan clenched down tightly on him thanks to Porthos’ words and his hips stuttered before he bent over d’Artagnan’s back as he flooded d’Artagnan with his cum. d’Artagnan keened at the feeling of being so full of his Master’s cum and barely noticed when Athos’ cock was pulled out of him as his legs gave out and he slumped down on the bed, his limbs shaking uncontrollably and cock throbbing, begging for release. His hair was gripped and head was pulled up, he peered up at Porthos and Aramis who had both their large cocks inches away from his face and he gasped out when they both came hard, spurting their cum all over his face. He sighed happily the feeling before his head was dropping back onto the bed.

“Get yourself off pet.” Aramis ordered in a low voice as a strong hand came down on his ass, d’Artagnan moaned into the cum stained pillow and his hips started to grind down against the bed sheets in time with the spanks against his ass, like they were edging him on. With a shout, muffled by the pillow his face was buried in his body stiffened as he came against the bed sheet and his stomach as his cock had been trapped between them. 

His head was so hazy he couldn’t think straight, but he knew that he had pleased his Masters and would do anything to be their good boy, their pet again. He wanted that feeling being used and needed by them back, he would do anything for that. 

“Good boy, we’re going to take such good care of you pet. You won’t need anyone else ever again, even if they take you from us we will get you back.” Athos’ voice was low and possessive in his ear and he passed out with a smile on his face.

~~/~~

“Treville! You said you had a lead on where d’Artagnan disappeared to?” Rochefort called out as he entered an abandoned warehouse that was on the other side of town. 

“I found him actually, he’s right through here.” Treville gestured to a large rusted metal door.

“d’Artagnan!” Rochefort exploded through the metal door, having kicked it down and he froze at the sight before him.

d’Artagnan was stark naked save for a thick black leather collar around his throat and matching leather cuffs around his wrists and ankles. He was on his hands and knees with a hazy expression on his face. His mouth was open and his tongue was slightly hanging out as the rough thrusting of Athos who was behind him rocked him forward. 

“What the hell?” Rochefort whispered in horror at the sight before he let out a scream of pain as fire ripped across his stomach. He fell to his knees and clutched at his stomach, feeling sick as he felt the surface of his own guts in between his fingers. 

“You know I taught those boys everything I knew, they took to it very well. Better than I could have hoped in fact.” Treville said causally like he was talking about the weather as he inspected the large knife that was now stained with Rochefort’s blood. 

“Then they found d’Artagnan and they couldn’t stop them selves, they wanted to impress him, get his attention and in the end it worked. d’Artagnan belongs to them, he will do anything they tell him to do.” Treville said still causal as he jerked his head at Athos who was pulling out of d’Artagnan, cum spilling down d’Artagnan’s legs. 

“Go on pet, show the Captain how good your mouth is.” Athos smacked d’Artagnan’s ass. d’Artagnan nodded absently as he crawled over to where Treville and the slowly dying Rochefort were. d’Artagnan settled himself in front of Treville and pulled the older man’s cock out and eagerly latched on.

“See, they have trained him into the perfect pet. However they don’t take well to people who have their eye on what is theirs. That is why you are the next target Rochefort.” Treville said, not even bothered by the talented mouth on his cock, he palmed d’Artagnan’s head gently never looking away from Rochefort who was watching d’Artagnan with pain and lust on his face as he struggled to keep his guts inside of him.

“You are all sick bastards, doing something like this to d’Artagnan!” Rochefort seethed, spitting at Treville. 

“Oh all of this is of his own will, he craves this now.” Aramis called out from the other side of the room as d’Artagnan took Treville down to the root and the Captain let out a groan as he gripped d’Artagnan’s head tightly as his hips jerked forward. Treville breathed out slowly and pulled d’Artagnan’s mouth off of his cock and with his free hand he worked himself over and came with a throaty groan over d’Artagnan’s pretty face. 

“Go back to your Masters.” Treville ordered and d’Artagnan nodded and crawled back to the trio where he straddled Porthos easily sinking down on the large man’s thick cock and started to ride it. Aramis turned d’Artagnan’s head to the side and feed him his own cock while d’Artagnan reached out and wrapped his free hand around Athos’ cock, stroking it in time with the rhythm of him riding Porthos. 

“You’re lucky Rochefort that you aren’t going to end up with a metal pipe up your ass like the others.” Treville patted Rochefort’s head before he swiped the knife over Rochefort’s throat. Rochefort gasped and gurgled for breath as he collapsed onto his side, blood covered hands falling lax on the ground. 

The last thing he saw as darkness crept into his vision as his life neared it’s end was d’Artagnan’s head being thrown back, a extremely blissed out expression covering it as Aramis and Athos covered his face with their cum.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://risingqueen2.tumblr.com


End file.
